


Collared

by WeirdAlterEgo



Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dark Bruce Wayne, Dark Dick Grayson, Drugged Sex, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Objectification, Rape/Non-con Elements, unbetaed hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAlterEgo/pseuds/WeirdAlterEgo
Summary: He can hear Dick groan quietly as the phone picks up more sounds in the background. "Cool. Any intel you can give me?""We are bringing in the Red Hood.""Seriously?" Dick asks in a hushed whisper. "You think you can contain him?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bruce's Lessons For Inexperienced Young Men [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952965
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have _plans_. I have an _endgame_. I owe lots of thanks to bionerd2point0, who keeps holding my hand, and Zeeskeit_ceirtlin, who has lots of safe sex knowledge, and an equally amazing amount of DC knowledge, and they helped me sort my timelines.
> 
> Obviously things are happening differently here, but I am trying to work things out to make sense. (Does anybody still read canon btw?!)
> 
> I can't promise I'll update regularly, as being dark kind of takes a toll on my very soul, but after our talk last night with the above mentioned Zeeskeit_ceirtlin, this story wanted out.
> 
> Again, Damian is over 16 here.  
> Oh and feel free to drop me a line if you find errors or grammatical mistakes or basically anything. I write these things half-asleep, multitasking, so it can happen. :/

There is no place like Gotham. No other city is as diseased and sick as this one, stinking of piss, bile and feces with death at every corner. And yet he never feels as alive as he feels now, back on home soil.

He swings from his grapple, observing the streets below for suspicious activity. When he catches movement to his side, he clocks himself reflected in the glass panels. He's big and mean looking, a sight he is still getting used to.

For a moment he is taken back to the feeling of unbridled wind combing through his hair while he swings, high up in the air, whooping and swinging his pixie-booted feet as he chased the Bat.

He shivers and drops to the nearest available roof. He can't get distracted now. Sionis is on his ass, ready to take over his turf as soon as the Red Hood falters or looks away for a second. And yet here he is reminiscing in the air like there aren't mob bosses out to get his ass.

_Pathetic, Todd._

The last thought before he flops to the ground, but after he registers the darts hitting his ass is " _I fucking knew it!_ "

And then he is out for the count.

***

Bruce is often angry. It's hard not to be, living in a city teeming with supervillains and lunatics. But he is not often left a seething mess of pure rage, where even words fail him. It's not easy, working him up to a rage so pure he sees red, that he has to step away from the door to Tim's room, lest he does some permanent damage.

This is _bad_.

He dials Dick's number before he can talk himself out of it.

"Hey B, what's up?" Dick asks, distracted. Bruce can hear groans and sharp breaths in the background before a loud crack, and then fiddling. "Sorry, dropped it. So. What's up? Cause no offense, but I'm kind of balls deep into something."

More like _Damian_ , Bruce guesses.

"I need your help with something," he grounds out.

"Yeah? Now?" Dick's almost whining, and the grunts in the background pick up speed.

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose. He really should have taught Dick better. At least Tim has the decency to muffle his cries.

"Tonight," he amends.

He can hear Dick groan quietly as the phone picks up more sounds in the background. "Cool. Any intel you can give me?"

"We are bringing in the Red Hood."

Damian gives a choked-off moan as the other sounds stop.

"Seriously?" Dick asks in a hushed whisper. "You think you can contain him?"

"He's been running around in a modified Batsuit shooting at Black Mask's men. I'm going with plan B."

Dick doesn't reply. Only Damian's soft, plaintive whines can be heard through the line.

"Shit," Dick says after the pause. "Little Wing's gonna have one hell of an awful trip."

Bruce wants to say that at the moment he doesn't care at all, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"We'll see what we can do after we get him in the cell."

The grunts and moans pick up again. Bruce shakes his head. He despairs for his son's ability to teach Damian some manners. Because that's why Bruce let Dick have him, so the boy would be put in his place by the only person he seemed to warm up to. _Goddamn_ it, but Bruce can't do it all.

"OK, I'm _coming_!" is Dick's reply, and Bruce disconnects the call in disgust.

***

Bruce wanted Dick along to make sure a cornered Red Hood can't catch him off-guard, but there is no need for him to be there, after all. Bruce can hardly believe how easy it is to track his second son, to sneak up on him and tranq dart his ass.

He still can't believe it as he steps up to the fallen heap of a mountain of a man and poke his thigh with one shiny toe of a boot.

Jason is unresponsive.

He motions Dick to have his escrimas ready while he bends down to tie the prone Red Hood up for transportation. There isn't so much as a twitch as his limbs are rearranged and he is hogtied. Bruce won't jinx them, but he does motion Dick to help him carry their big quarry to the Batmobile before they are spotted.

***

"So," Dick starts hesitantly, "are you really gonna use that mix of Crane's gas and the pollen you've been experimenting with?"

Bruce nods. "I haven't yet found anything else that would be as effective. I want to try and see if I could train him that way. Negative reinforcement worked with Damian, after all." He slants a look at Dick, "how's the positive reinforcement coming along?"

Dick sighs. "He's as cute as a kitten, but his claws are big ass katanas. I can't go fast or he gets angry! But with every day he is letting me do more, even going as far as being polite to my landlord."

Bruce nods curtly before he enters the codes for the cave entrance before they breeze through. For Damian that's wonderful progress. Perhaps Dick _is_ going to be good enough.

The cave is empty.

They unload Jason onto a gurney, face down and dart his ass again. Bruce takes a vicious pleasure in seeing the feathers sticking out of Jason's clothed behind. This is what he gets for going against the Batman. Jason really should have known better.

They begin the slow process of disarming Jason's gear. They put the guns away in the safe containing all the guns Bruce has so far confiscated from everybody (except for that one gun, the one that killed Bruce's parents, that one has its own case). The knives just get added to their collections.

Undressing Jason is slow going. He seems to be even more paranoid than Bruce, adding extra layers of protection and booby traps. Dick is already nursing his smarting fingers while Bruce works bravely on. They just have to hope there are no poisons added to these traps, because Bruce is unfortunately low on certain antidotes.

_Antidotes that would require Talia's presence._

It takes them an hour to undress Jason. The darts have to be removed before they can undo his pants, which is a shame as far as Bruce is concerned. But seeing his boy all grown up is a reward in and of itself, bittersweet as it is. He always hoped Jason would grow up lithe and petite like Tim, not like a powerhouse like himself.

Still, he has to say the end result is not disappointing, as he strokes a proprietary hand down Jason's flank to the back of his thighs. That ass, those thighs... He pulls the boy's legs open, strokes a finger down over his hole that twitches, all pink and pretty.

He opens his other hand, not looking away, and is rewarded with a tube of lube.

He wets his fingers and starts with a single one. That lovely hole he can't look away from barely takes it. The resistance is mesmerizing to watch as that beautiful hole tightens up and flutters, shivers before it gives up the struggle and lets Bruce enter Jason's hole with a single, eager fingertip.

His cup is cutting into his dick, he is aching to adjust himself, but he can't. Not until Jason is well and prepared, because Bruce... oh he has been waiting for this moment for 7 long years. If he took himself in hand before he could burrow himself into Jason's heat, it'd be over before they even started.

No. He stuffs that shyly twitching hole with a finger until it is grudgingly willing to accept two. Then he pulls it apart to fit the lube bottle's nozzle in there and squirts, pushes and scissors, until it opens enough to accept the first fingertip of a third finger. And then he pulls out, until only the fingertips remain in the fluttering hole trying to close up like a flower at night, and then he pushes all three _in_.

The gurney rattles, and there is a quiet grunt from the other end that has Bruce reaching for the already readier dart. He jabs it down into the meaty part of Jason's left asscheek, loving how lovely it looks with its blood red tail. With his other hand he starts thrusting and scissoring, until it doesn't feel like a vice is trying to cut off his circulation.

When he deems it enough, he pulls out, wipes his hand and undoes his pants. He doesn't look at Dick. Can't let him see how eager Bruce is, how much he wants it, how much he relishes being the first to claim Jason this way. He reaches for a condom instead, after all they have not done bloodwork on him. That would come later.

His hands shake as he rolls down the condom. He can't stop it. They shake when he reaches for Jason, as he pulls the bottom part of him down and off the gurney, holds him up by his spread thighs. They shake as he lines himself up and starts pushing up into the tight hole, until it gives up the fight and accepts Bruce's intrusion.

He groans. He knows he is being loud, possibly louder than he has been with Tim, but he doesn't care. This is an impossible minute. Something he thought he lost forever when the Joker took his boy from him so soon. But now he has Jason back, legs spread sweetly and sitting right on his cock, hole stretched ever so tightly Bruce can barely breathe from how _good_ it feels.

He doesn't know how long he stays that way, just enjoying being in Jason, his beloved, rebellious little devil, just enjoying the feeling of his walls as they shiver and flutter from obvious discomfort, until he cannot bear it anymore. Bruce starts moving slowly, trying to draw out the pleasure, but can't. He speeds up soon enough, rattling the gurney as he fucks up into Jason's muscular ass, grinning at the way the dart waves and bobbles with the force of his thrusts.

Bruce tries spreading the thighs more (like he could with Tim), but can't, knows the bulk of muscles are to blame. He busies himself with reaching around the unconscious boy to feel the weight of his balls in his hands, to stroke up the hefty cock he finds attached to his not-so-little boy.

He thinks about adding Jason to the mix, once he is medicated right. He'd make little Timmy a happy little boy and ready for Bruce whenever he feels like getting sucked or having his cock warmed. He thinks about Timmy squirming on Jason while Jason is squirming on Bruce, about Jason bending down, spreading his own cheeks for Bruce to fuck his hungry hole, of fucking Jason's face while he is balls deep in a bound Tim...

It's all too much. He knows he should have drawn it out, but knows this was bound to happen. He comes with a roar that scares the bats nesting high above them, pulling on Jason's hips with a death grip until the aftershocks are gone.

He pulls out then, pushing enough of Jason's body up that he won't bodily slide off the gurney and motions an already half-naked and rubbered-up Dick to take his place.

He ties off his condom and wipes himself down, redressing while he readies things. He keeps an eye on his boys, watches Dick's ass rabbiting as he fucks Jason none too gently, making an awful racket with the shaking gurney. No matter, though, Bruce knows Alfred rarely comes down to the cave these days, and Tim wouldn't want to.

He cleans out the glass cage, down in the hidden part of the cave that he made for the Joker, shakes his head. Who knew he would be using it for Jason instead, the kid that fucking clown killed? He smiles ruefully as he adjusts the valves for the tubes running into the cage, making sure they cannot be damaged by prying fingers.

After all, it wouldn't do for Jason to get out before Bruce can tame him.

When he is satisfied, he goes back up, happy to see Dick is done. Gives him a nod as Dick flops down into a chair, combing his sweaty hair back, grinning like a maniac. Bruce thinks he might be smiling himself. After all, Jason is their gift that keeps on giving.

Bruce is ready to go again by the time he rolls another condom down. Enters the boy in a smooth trust, the abused muscle having been tamed enough that it gives barely more than a tiny twitch as a token protest at the intrusion. Bruce pays it no mind as he bends over his lovely son, kissing his shoulder blades as he starts thrusting, humping into that shaped ass so hard the gurney starts sliding closer and closer to the batcomputer, until with a metallic clang they clash against it, and Bruce can _really_ put his back into it.

He wraps his arm around Jason's middle, other hand going to his erection (Bruce is surprised he was able to hide such a weapon of mass destruction under such a modest cup, can barely wait to see it go down Tim's throat or up his pert little buttocks) and starts jerking him off. The do need a sperm sample after all.

Jason, unconscious as he is, comes before Bruce, his hole massaging him so perfectly, twitching right until Bruce slams in and freezes, until he is through the aftershocks and has to pull out.

They wipe Jason down before locking him, naked, into the cell. The whole thing is heated, and Bruce would loathe to learn what damage Jason would be able to do with clothes, or even just underwear. Probably plug the vents so they couldn't gas him.

They clean up. Jason's deposit goes into a sample tube, as does the blood he donated before they locked him up. Bruce wants to be certain he carries nothing harmful before he is allowed to join in on the fun. Though that doesn't mean they can't start with that variant on scarecrow gas until then.

Bruce is curious to see how Jason responds. He is willing to try out all the modified gases from several villains that might do the trick. After all, all he needs is a break. And then he can build Jason up again, to what Bruce wants him to be.

But if not... Bruce can work with that, too. There are options to make Jason little more than a brainless automaton.

He pulls over the case full of little glasses of labelled liquids, sets up an alert in case Jason stirs, and looks back at Dick.

"Where is Damian?"

Dick grins. "A little tied up."

Ah. That would explain his absence. He gives Dick a look.

"I made it a challenge. He loves those. And if he is a good boy like I want him to, he gets a reward!" he grins and does his pants back up with a flourish. "I have cameras set up, if you want to be sure?"

Bruce waves him over to the console, and Dick logs into the feed without a single protest. Bruce thinks his boy is shoving off, and really, who can blame him?

He sees Damian, from three different angles as he lays in bed, tied up on his side, squirming, crying. Bruce thinks his son never looked so sweet before.

"What did you do to him?" he asks Dick quietly, observing the feed as the boy on screen twitches.

"Pushed some vibrating anal beads up him. Small enough he could push them out if he's not careful. Told him he has to keep them in, or no reward. If more than half of them are out by the time I get back, he gets punished. Also..." he leans closer to the screen, zooms in, "yep, fleshlight is still in place, too. Thought he would like that."

Bruce looks, sees as the toy is tied up against Damian's stomach, his penis straining up into it. All right, he thinks, he has to admit Dick has a decent imagination. He pats his son's back.

"You should go back to him," he tells Dick.

Dick grins. Stands up. Stops.

"Will you be fine here all alone to deal with Jason?"

Bruce thinks about it. "I will be testing which cocktail would work best on him. But I'd like if you could come back tomorrow night. I might need your help with him again."

"Sure. Without Damian again, right?"

Bruce nods. "That would be best for now."

He watches Dick leave and looks back to the screen to watch as Damian squirms and suffers so beautifully, another bead slowly worming its way out of his ass. Bruce is eager to see what Dick had in mind for punishment.

***

The chime, when it sounds, surprises him. He is organizing the tubes in order of usefulness when he hears it go off. When he looks up to check on Jason's feed, he is transfixed by his boy sitting up and wincing. A hand immediately goes down to check and oh, that face. Bruce knows that look. Loves it every time he sees it on Tim, but this is better. This is Jason. Wild, unbroken Jason, his little devil boy.

He grabs the first vial and stands up.

It is time he had a chat with his prodigal.


End file.
